


Minnie McG

by Lizzie Raine (particularlygeeky)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Headcanon, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Marauders' Era, Minerva is the best, Minnie McG, Prank Wars, Weasley twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlygeeky/pseuds/Lizzie%20Raine
Summary: These are some headcanons I have about everyone's favorite Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.  She is the best thing to ever happen in the Harry Potter Universe.





	Minnie McG

Minerva McGonagall

  * Minerva absolutely wandered around the halls as a cat, listening in on students’ conversations to find out which students needed comfort and support
  * As a cat, she also could smell which students were self-harming and would leave little notes for them or ask them to stay after classes to give them tea and biscuits
  * Albus Dumbledore can never tell which of the many cats is Professor McGonagall, and will often speak to the cats as if they were his deputy headmistress. This can lead to confusion later on, when Dumbledore tries to continue conversations held with various cats.
  * However, sometimes Dumbledore likes to pick a random cat and speak to them as if they were McGonagall in front of other professors just to mess with them.
  * McGonagall absolutely used her cat form to spy on Dolores Umbridge as well as playing pranks on the evil woman. Often times, Umbridge would get so annoyed that she would start throwing her china plates. That was always a personal win for McGonagall.
  * When the Marauders were at Hogwarts, they were among her favorite students. Every time they played a prank or got in trouble, Minerva made a note in a journal. When Harry was old enough, she gave him those journals, and he was able to read more about his parents and uncles and their exploits in school.
  * Sirius absolutely called McGonagall “Minnie” and flirted with her on a daily basis.
  * When the news spread that the Potters and Pettigrew had been murdered and that Sirius was the one to kill them, McGonagall locked herself in her office and cried for several hours. She cried every time one of her students died in the war.
  * Minnie never hands out detentions to students who show up at her quarters late at night. They usually were seeking her that late because they needed the comfort of a trusted adult. Sometimes they would end up at the Hospital Wing for some Pepper-Up potion or a sleeping draught. While at Hogwarts, McGonagall was the pseudo mom for a lot of students.
  * When the Weasley twins came to Hogwarts, McGonagall did the same thing for them as she did with the Marauders. When Fred died, she gave the journals to George, telling him that her office was always open if he needs some tea and biscuits.
  * When Remus comes to Hogwarts, sometimes McGonagall would go to the Shrieking Shack in her cat form to help ease the young boy through his transformations. Transformations were difficult, especially when he was worried that his friends would find out about his lycanthropy, and so Minnie would help him on those nights that were particularly hard. Remus never remembered in the morning, though. When he came back as a Professor, she continued the practice, keeping him company in his office while he was transformed.
  * Minnie was absolutely invited to James and Lily’s wedding. She was the considered the guest of honor, and took the place of James’ mother since Euphemia had died in his seventh year. McGonagall was not ashamed that she shed a few tears during the ceremony.
  * When Harry was born, after the Marauders and Lily’s family were told, they sent an owl to McGonagall to announce the birth of their son. She came as soon as she could and spent several hours holding baby Harry. She loved the boy with all her heart and said yes when the Potters asked her to be godmother to their baby.
  * During the summer break, McGonagall would live with Ms. Figg, turning into a cat when Harry would come over. (She was Harry’s favorite cat). She kept an eye on the boy and would report back to Dumbledore about his living conditions. Nothing ever came of it, though. She would have asked for custody of the child, and had even appealed to the Wizengamot for custody of Harry, but lost her case. No one ever found a will for the Potters, and as a close friend and mentor to the Potters, Dumbledore was allowed to determine the fate of the boy.
  * McGonagall personally wrote the dozens of letters that were sent to Harry, making sure that, even if she hadn’t been able to gain custody of Harry, she would make sure he came to be in her care at Hogwarts as a student. She refused to let the Dursleys to ruin the boy’s life anymore.
  * When Sirius’s innocence was proven, McGonagall had spent two hours yelling at Dumbledore. Her voice was hoarse by the end of her rant, and she refused to talk to him for the next six months. Only when Harry was announced as Triwizard champion, did she speak with Dumbledore and helped him to make the course as safe as possible for Harry.
  * Remus and Minnie would often sit down for tea together, spending time gossiping about the different students, and talking about when the Marauders were in Hogwarts.
  * When Sirius was proven innocent, McGonagall cried for several hours before writing a letter to the refugee. She signed it, Love, Minnie. She sent a large cake from the kitchens along with it. The two of them shared a correspondence throughout Harry’s fourth year, and helped Minnie come up with ideas of who might have entered the boy’s name into the Triwizard Tournament. After all, even if she wouldn’t admit it, her favorite students were the Marauders, as well as Harry.
  * McGonagall was extremely proud when she hired Neville as the Herbology professor, even though she was sad that Pomona Sprout had retired. They would also spend evenings together, grading papers and drinking tea. She was there when Neville married Hannah Abbot.
  * Every time one of her students became a professor at Hogwarts, she would take them out for drinks at the Three Broomsticks, telling them that she was proud of them and was looking forward to working with them. She would ask them all about their lives after Hogwarts, and never hesitated to express her delight at their achievements.
  * When Harry decided that being an Auror was more exhausting and emotionally draining than he was capable of handling, she offered him a position at Hogwarts. DADA was his best subject and students soon came to love Professor Potter.
  * The pranking wars between Minerva and Harry were legendary. April Fool’s Day of 2018 would go down in Hogwarts history as one of the most epic of all pranks. It beat the records of both the Marauders and the Weasley twins.
  * Minerva became the Headmistress after the battle for Hogwarts, and refused to allow any prejudices to remain between the houses. There was no specific table for students to eat at, and inter-house friendships were highly encouraged. The only things that were house-specific was the Quidditch teams and the House Cups.
  * She encouraged students to pursue their passions, and would willingly tutor students in order to help them with the classes needed for their chosen professions. Students loved Minerva, and the name that Sirius gave her would become more common among the students of Hogwarts. Soon it wasn’t Headmistress McGonagall, but Minnie or Headmistress Minnie. At first, she was concerned with the students using such an informal name for her, but she soon started to glow every time she heard that name in the halls.
  * Minerva McGonagall was instrumental in helping Hermione change the werewolf laws to be more accepting and lenient towards werewolves. They helped reclassify Lycanthropy as a disease rather than a creature or monster. Minerva was the one to suggest the new changes be named after Remus Lupin. She also encouraged Teddy Lupin to help with werewolf rights, since his passion was in law-making. She also helped with the laws for house elves and goblins.
  * When the next generation of Potters and Weasleys were born, she was invited to each and every birthday party and graduation. Every single Little Quidditch League game, and had season tickets to watch Ginny play for the Hollyhead Harpies. She was the pseudo grandmother for Harry’s kids, since Lily was gone. She was there at each of their births, and was one of the first to hold her grandchildren.
  * When Minerva eventually dies, there is a large crowd of students waiting to greet her and give her hugs. At the forefront were James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius. She broke down crying when she heard them calling her name.
  * She was one of the most well-loved witches of her time, and Harry Potter made sure the world mourned when she died. A world-wide holiday was created in her honor, and was religiously celebrated at Hogwarts. The professors didn’t give normal lessons, instead telling stories of Minerva McGonagall.
  * Of course, McGonagall is considered to be one of the few magical people that is not allowed to die. She is immortal, after all.




End file.
